Senior Citi-zombies
Senior Citi-zombies are a form of undead minions created by Grandfather, who can transform people into them through touch. When turned into one, a person becomes extremely old and decrepit to the point of being corpse-like in appearance, with other zombie-like qualities such as yellow blank eyes. They are the secondary antagonists of Operation: Z.E.R.O.. After Grandfather's defeat, each of the citizombies were transformed back into their regular state, thus freeing them from Grandfather's control. Transformation Like Grandfather himself, Senior Citi-zombies can turn other people into their kind through physical contact. They can also rapidly age objects and structures. Zombification consists of a person's body flashing, with streams of light pouring out of the mouth, eyes, and other parts of the the body. During this process, the person's body rapidly ages. It is shown that the zombification process is slowed by having the Book of KND, or completely halted if the zombie's hold is broken, as shown with Numbuh 0. Some members of Sector V, and Numbuh 362, take some time to be transformed, as rather than an near-instantaneous transformation seen in the villains and normal KND Operatives, they require time to be transformed, Numbuh 2, 4 and 362 all being examples of a resistance to the transformation. Numbuh 2 is shown to be zombified slowly, Numbuh 4 screams for a significantly longer time than normal operatives, and Numbuh 362 required multiple zombies (at least five) to hold her down to complete the process. Numbuh 5's transformation was quite instant (as she was willing to sacrifice herself for the rest of Sector V) and Numbuh 3's transformation was not shown. Even though zombification typically makes a lot of noise, the victim being surrounded with flashy lights, and typically screams of terror, some transformations were completely silent. Examples would be Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 86, when Numbuh 3 get infected by The Hamsters and/or Numbuh 5, and when Numbuh 86 is transformed in the closet with Numbuh 2. Non-humans could still get zombified if they make any contact with the Senior Citi-zombies. This is shown with the Hamsters in the treehouse, who become zombified since they touched Numbuh 5. Appearance When a victim is zombified, they simply gain a greyer variant of their outfit, in addition to the usual greenish-yellow blank eyes and wrinkled skin. This is easily seen on the operatives with the yellow and black outfits with cross-box helmets. Some of them also gain grey hair and/or baldness. Behavior Senior Citi-zombies appear to be very powerful and apparently unkillable, as shown by the zombified form of the normally harmless Toiletnator. Victims of zombification do retain elements of their personalities, but lose their free will and become Grandfather's evil slaves regardless, as shown when Sector V attempted to transform Nigel Uno or when Numbuh 60 assisted in transforming Numbuh 362. There is a zombie who is standing around while a Moonbase operative walks past him, hinting that zombies sometimes have bouts of amnesia, and forget that they are to attack and zombify the KND. Senior Citi-zombies, in addition to being able to talk, still possess some intelligence to operate vehicles, as some are seen driving cars during Grandfather's takeover, and operating machinery in the factories. They have all the same skills they would as operatives except loyal to Grandfather. History The first people turned into Senior Citi-zombies were the villains at the Convention Center, starting with Toiletnator. This already-sizable army then proceeded to invade all the KND Treehouses, zombifying everything in their way in the process, until the entire world was under Grandfather's control, eventually even seizing the KND Moonbase. The people of Earth were only returned to their normal selves when Grandfather was defeated and decommissioned by Numbuh 0 and Sector V. Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits were modified by Numbuh 2 to prevent zombification after the epidemic began, but were only partially complete by the time Numbuh 2 himself was turned into one. When Numbuh 1 put his team into the suits near the end of the film, their bodies are only partially covered. The other parts are still zombified and still evil. With Grandfather decommissioned, the world turns back to normal as the Senior Citi-Zombies transform back into their normal, harmless selves. Victims turned into Senior citi-zombies * All members of Sector FL * All members of Sector R * Bag-Headed Cashier * Big Brother * Bradley * Candy Pirates * Chester * Chewy and Gooey * Common Cold * Count Spankulot * Crazy Old Cat Lady * Crazy Old Cat Lady's cats * Cree Lincoln * Dodgeball Wizard * Dumb John Silver * Gramma Stuffum * Gramma Stuffum's liver and onions minions * Great Puttinski * Hungry Men * Ice Cream Men * Knightbrace * Mega Mom & Destructo Dad * Mr. Boss * Mr. Fizz * Mr. Mogul * Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb * Mrs. Goodwall * Numbuh 1-Love * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Numbuh 9 * Numbuh 10 * Numbuh 13 * Numbuh 14 * Numbuh 15 * Numbuh 16 * Numbuh 22 * Numbuh 23 * Numbuh 24 * Numbuh 30c * Numbuh 34 * Numbuh 35 * Numbuh 41 * Numbuh 42 * Numbuh 43 * Numbuh 44 * Numbuh 45 * Numbuh 46 * Numbuh 47 * Numbuh 48 * Numbuh 49 * Numbuh 51 * Numbuh 60 * Numbuh 64.740 * Numbuh 65.3 * Numbuh 66 * Numbuh 67 * Numbuh 68 * Numbuh 69 * Numbuh 71.562 * Numbuh 73 * Numbuh 74.239 * Numbuh 77.328 * Numbuh 78 * Numbuh 83 * Numbuh 84 * Numbuh 85 * Numbuh 86 * Numbuh 91 * Numbuh 92 * Numbuh 93 * Numbuh 99 * Numbuh 101 * Numbuh 112 * Numbuh 142 * Numbuh 143 * Numbuh 149 * Numbuh 161 * Numbuh 191 * Numbuh 202 * Numbuh 222.2 * Numbuh 275 * Numbuh 362 * Numbuh 363 * Numbuh 411 * Numbuh 437 * Numbuh 513 * Numbuh 20,000 * Numbuh Ezekiel * Numbuh Jebediah * Numbuh Rebecca * Numbuh VO5 * Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters * Potty Mouth * Professor Bob * Robin Food * Sector V's hamsters * Simon * Stickybeard * Teen Ninjas * Teen Tornado * The Proper Patrol * The rest of the Decommissioning Squad * Toiletnator * Tommy Gilligan * Unintroduced Villains * Unnamed Janitor Trivia *Toiletnator was the first to be zombified and was slowly transformed compared to other people. This might be because Grandfather was holding him by the toilet lid instead of his body. *Numbuh 5 was the first kid operative who had been infected. *None of the moonbase exclusive operatives are seen zombified, implying they were able to fight the zombies off with more success than the other operatives. *Though Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 were in the Moon Base when they transformed back into their regular forms, they did not attack Numbuh One when he attempted to send the moon base into Grandfather. *Several operatives are seen being attacked by the zombies, but it is unknown if they were zombified. Notable examples consist of Numbuh 35, Numbuh 23 and a female operative on the stairs, along with a KND operative. *Numbuh 2 was the last one to be infected in his sector and possibly the entire KND. *Monty Uno(Numbuh 0) is the only operative who has been hit with the zombification process, and not been zombified. This is due to the fact the Book of KND was on him at the time and he is Grandfather's son. *Numbuh 1 is the only member of his team and only official KND operative who is not be zombified. Furthermore, he is the only operative outside of Recommissioned operative like Numbuh 0 and Sector Z(Numbuhs 0.1 ~ 0.5) to engage the Rest of the Senior Citi-zombified Sector V in hand to hand combat and not be zombified. *Numbuh 3's eyes were not yellow and blank while in the closet with Numbuh 4. *Numbuh 4's shrieks of horror during his transformation just managed to slip past Numbuh 1 as he walks past the treehouse. *It appears that the sector's treehouses only turn into tapioca factories when all KND member accompanying it are transformed except Sector V's and the Moonbase. *Sector V was the only sector who resisted some of the transformation due to the birthday suits: Numbuh 2 (half of his body; his legs are still zombified and have a mind of their own as his legs kept kicking Numbuh 1) Numbuh 3 (her hands and hair), Numbuh 4 (his hands), Numbuh 5 (her face, mouth, and hair.) *Cree Lincoln is the first and only Teen Ninja to shown being infected by senior citizombification. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:One-time Characters Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Species Category:Code Module Improvement